1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of multimedia display and editing devices. More particularly, to a method and apparatus for displaying multimedia information upon a display screen and providing an intuitive way for a user to edit the multimedia information presented upon the display screen.
2. Art Background
Multimedia is combination of a number of different media types into a single work. For example, a multimedia work may comprise the combination of video information, audio information graphic overlays, and animation. Since computers are well-suited for combining such varied media types, they are increasingly being used to develop and display multimedia works.
The creation of a multimedia production is relatively similar to the production of a video, therefore techniques from the video arts are often used by the creators of multimedia productions. For example, standard video editing tools such as the story board and the editing video deck are often implemented in multimedia development tools to aid in the creation of multimedia productions.
However, by using a computer, new interactive tools can be created which aid in the creation and editing of a multimedia production. Ideally, these new interactive tools would provide an intuitive user interface which is both easy to learn and easy to use.